Storm Warning!
by monkeygirl77
Summary: A massive storm's raging over the whole United States and the mentors believe the safest place is Mount Justice. So with the Mountain full of mentors and proteges along with a few guests it should be fun. The team will agree.. This is going to be a long month!


_"Weather patterns are consistant This monster of a storm will remain over the UNited States for the next month at the least. IT is advised to sty indoors and away from windows. Back to you Iris."_

Thats was what got the team stuck in Mount Justice. Apparently it was the safest place they could be. Batman had dropped off supplies and told the leaguers with family outside to get them and were permitted to bring them in. Even the Bat himself left to get someone.

So now the team was relaxing in the rec room, considering they weren't going to be allowed to go on missions while the storm remained as bad as it was. So Wally was fast asleep sprawled out on the couch, Robin was playing a video game sitting on the floor next to the couch, Kaldur was somewhere in the indoor pool, Artimis was in the shooting range, Superboy was staring at the again, and M'gann was in the kickten cooking cookies. So it was pretty much a normal mission free day.

"_Recognized Aquaman 06. Guest Queen Mera, Guest Prince Orm"_

Those who weren't asleep looked over at the arriving family. PRince Orm walked out on he left of his brother and Queen Mera walked out hand in hand with Uncle Arthur. They smiled at the team and asked quietly spoting Wally on the couch.

"Has anyone seen Kaldur?"

"yep he's in the pool"

Then they were gone.

_"Recognized Batman 02, Guest Alfred Pennyworth"_

The duo walked out of the zeta and Robin jumped up to greet his mentor. Then ran back and sat down in his same position. Batman raised an eyebrow at him when Wally groaned and his arm landed on Robin's shoulder which he promptly shoved off. Shaking his head he made his way to the guest rooms to make them up for himself and the other mentor's while Alfred walked into the kickten to 'aid' M'gann.

_"Recognized Martian Manhunter 07"_

The martain walked out of the zeta beam and stopped to take in his surroundings and probably contact his neice via mindlink, and then walked into the kickten as well. After of course greeting Robin quietly and nodding at Superboy. After he was gone everything was silent for a while. Superboy had finally turned the tv on for real and Robin turned off his game to watch what was on the screen. Wally stayed asleep though. All those late nights finally caught up with him. He was out like a dead light buld as Superboy would say.

_"Recognized Flash 04, Guest Iris Allen, Guest Central City Rogues."_

As the larger group walked out into the larger room Robin and Superboy looked over and smiled at them. Flash and Iris walked in hand in hand. As for the group behind them it consisted of Captain Cold, Mirror Master, Weather Wizard, Captain Boomerang, Heatwave, Pied Piper, and Trickster. The adult Rogues nodded at them and waled over to the table sitting in the far corner, sat down, and pulled out a stack of cards to resume a game the teen sidekicks guessed they had been playing before Flash invited them along. Pied Piper and Trickster joined them in the tv area. They spotted Wally asleep on the couch and smiled as they walked over. Careful not to wake him, Piper lifted his head, sat down, and put Wally's head dow in his lap his unintentionally running his fingers through the younger red-heads firey locks. Trickster lifted his feet and sat down next to Piper and sat Wally's feet in his lap.

"Take care of him K Harts"

Hartley as he now was nodded up at Flash who smiled down at him. Iris gently patted his shoulder before walking off towards the kickten saying something about having to feed two speedster and needing more food. Barry following behind saying something along the lines of 'Hey I resent that'. After that they were alone again and everything was silent except for the ruffling of cards and an occasional curse from an adult Rogue. The tens laughed at something and Robin unintentionally leaned back into Hartley's legs, although the middle aged red head (Roy was in his room and he was the oldest red head) didn't seem to mind. Infact he reached down and ruffled the birds black hair.

Someone muttered something darkly and they laughed at Barry's reply.

"OH calm down batsy! Geesh and you say I'm overprotective of Wally! Hartley's a good kid it's not like he is going to brain wash Di.. Robin... Besides if I am as overprotective as you all say I am, which I don't see, and I trust the Rogues with Wally then lighten up. Their obviously not going to hurt them while we are here. They may do stupid things but their not stupid people"

To which James responded with a loud 'HEY!' resulting in Hartley and SUperboy smacking him over the head saying not to wake Wally.

_"Recognized Superman 01, Guest Cory, Guest Lois Lane"_

Match or as he was named now Cory walked out first and over to Superboy sitting down next to him and joining the small group of teens. Superman walked out holding hands with his girlfriend Lois. They smiled and in unison said 'Hi Connor'. Superboy or Connor waved at them although he never looked up from the show.

Imagine their surprise when Wally's, who had woken up but hadn't moved after finding his position very comfortable, voice was heard.

"I've already seen this episode... Anyone up for a movie?"

"NO!"

"This is going to be a long month..."

* * *

END!

SO I don't know... OK it was stuck in my head and I really needed to get it out so I could sleep... But still tell me what you think anyway! BY the way I neamed Match Cory casue you know Clark, Connor... I really wanted it to start with a 'C' too!


End file.
